Son Premier Coup de Filet
by Gannet
Summary: Fantômette se confie à son ami et biographe Oeil de Lynx... Comment en est - elle venue à la carrière de justicière? L'ombre de Rocamadour plane sur un récit qui émeut notre jeune héroïne plus qu'elle n'aimerait se l'avouer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un : Un matin pluvieux**

Peu de gens, je le dis sans fausse modestie, connaissent Fantômette aussi bien que moi. Je la fréquente depuis de bien longues années, et il me fut donné d'accompagner la jeune justicière dans bien des aventures, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs permis de rapporter aux lecteurs de France-Flash ce qui ne serait sinon jamais parvenu à la connaissance du grand public. Cette fonction de biographe officieux m'a permis de la côtoyer bien plus souvent que la plupart de ses autres admirateurs.

Il est toutefois de nombreux aspects de la personnalité de notre jeune héroïne que je ne connais pas davantage que le commun des mortels. Que j'aie eu de nombreuses preuves directes de son honnêteté, de sa bravoure, de son intelligence hors du commun, je ne le nie pas – mais la vérité n'en est pas moins qu'elle demeure pour moi, à ce jour et à plus d'un aspect, un mystère aussi mystérieux qu'une tranche de gruyère dans laquelle la quantité de trou dépasserait la quantité de gruyère, comme le dirait si bien notre inénarrable Ficelle.

Ainsi, j'ai peu à peu renoncé à poser certaines questions, de peur de les voir éludées une fois de plus. J'ai renoncé à essayer de comprendre ce qui se trame à tout instant sous le bonnet noir – ce que cache le pompon enfantin – ce qui surgira bientôt du lutin endiablée qui m'est au fil des mois devenu si cher.

Cela ne s'est pas fait sans pincements de cœur, non. Chaque nouvelle aventure provoquait de nouveaux abîmes de réflexion ; un commentaire lâché, l'air de rien, suscitait chez moi des montagnes d'interrogations – mais les points de suspension que je glissais dans la conversation restaient suspendus, car ma jeune amie sautait d'une idée à l'autre avec la vitesse et l'agilité d'un cabri, abandonnant là les fragments d'information qu'elle m'avait concédés, et prenait un malin plaisir à me laisser à mes incertitudes, à mes questions sans fin.

Je dois avouer n'en éprouver que plus de délectation lorsqu'au détour d'une aventure, quand la situation s'y prête, elle consent à me livrer un soupçon de son intimité : une remarque hâtive, un sourire furtif qui une fois, une fois seulement, doit davantage à l'affection qu'à l'ironie ; une confidence qui l'espace d'un instant nous mène dans une complicité partagée, avant qu'elle ne reparte, plus vite que je ne suis capable de suivre, vers les sphères à elle seule réservées.

Aussi est-ce avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'un matin pluvieux, comme je la sentais en veine de confidences, je branchai subrepticement mon magnétophone portatif…

« On vous prête de nombreuses aventures » dis-je avec une fausse nonchalance, tout en repliant La Gazette de Framboisy, journal concurrent de France-Flash. Le quotidien titrait en Une « Fantômette résout un nouveau mystère : comme laver plus blanc, rincer plus écologique et essorer moins cher ».

« Ce n'est pas faux » répondit la jeune aventurière masquée qui achevait sa propre lecture de The Economist. « Mais ça ne fait qu'ajouter à ma réputation, je ne vais quand même pas m'en plaindre ! Au contraire, un peu de publicité ne fait pas de mal, les malfaiteurs en sont si impressionnés qu'il se laissent plus facilement remettre en prison ! »

Ce genre de réponse ne me satisfait guère – défaut professionnel sans doute ; j'aime toucher le fonds de chaque question donnée et ne m'arrête que rarement avant d'être parvenu à mes fins (1).

« Vous devez toutefois avoir dans vos carnets quelques aventures que le grand public ignore encore… »

« Mes carnets, c'est vous qui les avez rédigés, mon cher ! » répondit la jeune fille, moqueuse (2).

« Certes, mais je n'ai pu y collecter que les rares récits que vous avez consenti à me narrer. »

Fantômette se mit à rire. Le journaleux que je suis devait dégager un charme certain quand il cherchait à obtenir ses bonnes grâces, comme c'était actuellement le cas.

« Et bien soit. Il pleut, le Furet et sa bande n'ont pas encore réussi à s'évader, j'ai fait ma dose quotidienne de gymnastique suédoise et d'hindoustani – je risque de m'ennuyer, donc autant me soumettre à vos questions… »

Elle se leva, marcha vers la fenêtre, et se retourna brusquement avec un sourire presque séducteur, mais je ne me laissai pas détourner de mon but premier : je passai donc brutalement à l'attaque, dans un mouvement félin que n'aurait pas renié l'animal éponyme, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

« Quelle fut votre première aventure ? »

La jeune femme cessa de sourire.

« Je veux dire, quel fut votre premier exploit ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à devenir la justicière que nous connaissons tous ? D'où vient le costume, le masque, le poignard… ? Pourquoi poursuivez-vous inlassablement les bandits, au lieu de vous contenter d'imiter les jeunes gens de votre âge ? »

Fantômette leva la main pour faire cesser le flot ininterrompu de questions.

« Cela a commencé de manière banale, vous savez, vous seriez très déçu de l'apprendre, et vos lecteurs ne trouveront guère de satisfaction à découvrir cet épisode. Pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas à rédiger les aventures de Zozotte, votre roman-feuilleton ? Je suis sûre que vos lecteurs attendent avec impatience de voir comment elle parviendra à survivre au train qui se jette sur elle à pleine vitesse alors qu'elle gît sur la voie, toute saucissonnée ? »

« La fausse modestie ne vous sied guère, ma chère » répliquai-je sans me laisser désarçonner. « Vous savez bien que toute la France se pose des questions sur votre vie privée. Votre première aventure serait du pain béni pour eux… et pour mon journal… »

« Voilà donc pourquoi vous tenez absolument à me tenir compagnie ! Pour m'arracher des informations ! »

Son indignation ne semblait pas entièrement feinte.

« Allons, si le tirage du journal augmente, j'obtiendrai sans doute cette fameuse augmentation… »

« Augmentation que vous dépenserez en tabac, comme les précédentes ! Alors que vous servez de héros aux générations futures, vous n'avez pas honte de leur présenter cette pipe encrassée ? Songez donc à tous les cancers du poumon que vous provoquez indirectement… Et tout cela, à cause de mes aventures. »

« N'en jetez plus, je n'écrirai pas ce papier, si cela vous tient tant à cœur ! »

Je me levai à mon tour et vins la rejoindre devant la fenêtre. Je levai la main pour lui effleurer l'épaule, mais me ravisai avant que le geste soit entièrement accompli, et la fourrai nerveusement dans ma poche. Où elle heurta la pipe incriminée.

« Mais j'aimerais toutefois en apprendre davantage sur vous, à titre purement privé. Si vous consentez à me raconter par le menu comment vous avez choisi le métier de justicière masquée comme seconde vie, je vous promets de ne jamais rien en publier dans France-Flash »

Le visage fermé, la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Si vous y tenez tant… »

« J'y tiens, je vous l'assure ! »

Fantômette devait redouter l'ennui de cette matinée grise et humide ; ou bien éprouvait-elle de la réticence à jouer les fausses modestes ? Toujours est-il qu'elle finit par céder.

« Ne vous faites pas plus flatteur que vous ne l'êtes, allons. Je vais tout vous dire, pour peu que vous ne vous écrouliez pas de sommeil pendant que je vous le raconte. La première fois que j'enfilai un masque… »

Le petit magnétophone tournait doucement contre mon coeur.

Après tout, à défaut de France-Flash, je pourrais toujours publier le passionnant récit sur mon journal en ligne.

(1) Ce n'est pas très fin, ça, comme expression! Ça veut dire qu'Oeil de Larynx ne s'arrête pas de poser des questions avant d'avoir éludé le problème – Note lexicographique de Ficelle, gribouillée au bas du tapuscrit.

(2) Voir Les Carnets de Fantômette, disponible pour une somme très modique chez les bons bouquinistes (hélas pas ré-édité)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux: Une étrange rencontre**

« La première fois que j'enfilai un masque, disait la jeune aventurière, je n'avais que six ou sept ans; je me rendais au carnaval et je tenais à faire bonne figure. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel carnaval, vous comprenez, mais le grand carnaval de Framboisy, celui où le maire inaugura la Grand Place. Dans une aussi petite ville, pareil événement ne passe guère inaperçu, et si cela arrive un jour de fête (1), toute la ville se met de la partie. Je m'étais donc mise sur mon trente-et-un, sans tenir compte du fait que nous n'étions qu'en février et qu'un vingt-huit eût donc représenté une tenue tout à fait acceptable, et je rejoignis le reste de mes concitoyens.

« Vous connaissez la Grand Place aussi bien que moi, je suppose, et savez donc que l'esplanade se trouve juste devant les Galeries Farfouillettes. En l'occurrence, l'assemblée faisait face au maire, qui lui-même se tenait devant les Galeries, si bien que nous tournions le dos au bâtiment, sauf bien entendu notre édile (2). Tous, sauf une gamine, qui trouvait sans doute le discours officiel un peu trop rébarbatif…

« Son regard fut attiré par une mince silhouette qui se déplaçait sur le toit même du bâtiment. Elle emprunta donc les jumelles de poche de sa voisine, un grand échalas déguisé en pirate, et y regarda de plus près.

« Il s'agissait d'un homme – un homme grand, mince, enroulé dans une longue cape noire. On discernait même quelques reflets de soleil contre la boucle argentée de ce qui ne pouvait être que ses bottes.

« Rocamadour, le Prince des Cambrioleurs ? » ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre le journaliste, interloqué.

« Lui-même en personne ! reprit la narratrice, pas offensée le moins du monde par l'intervention de son scribouillard favori. Imaginez l'effet qu'il eut sur son imagination d'enfant… Il était grand, il était intimidant, il était beau… et il portait un masque. »

« Un loup de velours noir ? » demanda Œil de Lynx, qui n'en était désormais plus à sa première intervention.

« Cela même ! répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

« Je décidai alors – car, vous l'avez deviné, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ici – de m'approcher. Je m'éclipsai de la fête, contournai le bâtiment, escaladai la gouttière… et arrivai sur un toit immense, glissant… et vide. »

« J'attendis toutefois quelques instants, les sens aux aguets. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et j'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour quand il réapparut, comme sorti de nulle part.

« L'ombre que j'avais entrevue depuis la place s'était matérialisée en homme de chair et d'os, comme par magie, dans l'atmosphère quelque peu féérique que nous donnait notre position sur le toit, au-dessus du commun des mortels assemblés devant leur édile. Je le contemplai sans mot dire, fascinée par la silhouette élancée qui se dressait devant moi, par la cape, par le masque… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient sous le feu du souvenir longtemps enfoui dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. On aurait qu'une fois le barrage du silence rompu, tout s'écoulait sans qu'elle ait pouvoir de s'arrêter ; elle se sentait pressée d'écouler ses visions d'enfant par sa voix d'adulte. Ma présence ne comptait plus à ses yeux, elle aurait pu continuer sans public, et j'en éprouvai moins de remords à laisser tourner mon magnétophone.

« Je n'ai jamais su ce qui se dissimulait sous le masque, reprit-elle. Par la suite, les journaux m'apprirent qui était cette ombre mystérieuse que j'avais poursuivie en vain, et même ce qu'il était venu faire, là, sur le toit des Galeries Farfouillettes. Mais je n'ai jamais connu son visage. »

« - Mais vous ne l'avez pas poursuivi en vain, puisque vous l'avez rattrapé ! »

« - Hélas, si. J'étais si absorbée par son allure que je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de continuer à le suivre quand il se détourna et courut vers le bord. Je repris mes esprits trop tard, il était déjà en bas, et trop loin pour que je songe à le prendre en chasse.

« Je retournai donc sagement à ma place, dans l'assemblée de Framboisiens – mais le carnaval de cette année fut tout éclipsé par la vision, imprimée dans mes prunelles, de cet homme immense et agile au masque de velours noir.

« Le lendemain – ou bien fut-ce le soir même, déjà, avec l'édition du soir de la Gazette de Framboisy ? La mémoire me fait défaut – un article en deuxième page m'apprenait la vérité sur ce mystérieux personnage. Il n'était autre que Rocamadour, le célèbre cambrioleur, et, lorsque je le vis sur le toit de notre grand magasin, il venait de subtiliser le contenu du coffre-fort de son propriétaire.

« Le choc fut brutal. La figure que j'avais commencé à idolâtrer, le visage masqué qui hantait mes prunelles, l'homme de mystère qui j'avais suivi presque jusqu'au ciel, n'était donc qu'un simple cambrioleur, un bandit, un être en prise avec la justice et la société…

« Il y eut en moi comme un déclic. Cet homme au nom exotique dont je ne connaissais pas même les traits, je l'admirais, avec toute la passion de mes jeunes années. La révélation du journal ne m'en ferait pas démordre, mon idole était du côté du bien, du bon, et si les apparences indiquaient le contraire, c'est que les apparences se trompaient.

« Mais moi, je saurai me mettre au-dessus des apparences, songeai-je. Je blanchirai son nom, me dis-je tout bas ; je laverai sa réputation avec l'ardeur de la mère Denis revue et corrigée au persil.

« C'est que là que date mon costume, vous savez. Le masque de velours est une imitation du sien ; la cape, une tentative de reproduire sa large silhouette, malgré ma petite taille. Le justaucorps et les collants dataient certes du carnaval, mais après tout, c'est là que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, et rien ne me plaisait davantage que d'arborer à jamais la marque de cette rencontre. »

« - Mais, votre poignard, votre broche… »

« - Non, tout cela vint plus tard, au hasard d'autres aventures. N'oubliez pas que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, à l'époque ! On ne me laissait pas encore jouer avec des objets pointus…

« Je menai l'enquête. Je retournai au grand magasin, interrogeai employés et vigiles pendant la journée ; de nuit, je repris le chemin qu'il avait emprunté ce jour-là et parvins dans le bureau du directeur.

« Si mes questions ne m'avaient pas menée bien loin – personne n'avait rien vu, et le directeur persistait à déplorer sa perte – l'investigation nocturne se révéla plus fructueuse. Il n'était certes pas difficile de pénétrer dans le bureau directorial en venant du toit, avec un peu d'agilité et autant d'audace ; mais dérober de l'argent était autrement plus difficile. Le coffre-fort, voyez-vous, semblait solide ; plus que cela, il était blindé par de larges bandes de métal.

« J'essayai bien entendu de l'ouvrir ; mais m'aperçus bien vite que ce ne serait pas possible. Le coffre s'ouvrait en effet par un double système – il fallait connaître le code secret, et introduire une clé spéciale dans la serrure. Le code secret, subodorais-je du haut de mes jeunes années, devrait se laisser deviner sans trop de peine, la combinaison ne faisait après tout que six chiffres, rien dont un bon algorithme ne puisse venir à bout rapidement ; mais la clé, voilà un élément qui ne pouvait s'improviser aussi aisément !

« Je repartis pour où j'étais venue, sans bruit.

« Le problème qui s'offrait à moi me semblait relativement simple. On accusait Rocamadour de vol ; or, il était impossible de dérober cet argent, j'en avais moi-même fait l'expérience. Il était donc innocent, devait être innocent, mon sentiment initial ne pouvait être faux ; quelqu'un d'autre était responsable du forfait. Sans doute le directeur lui-même, par volonté de soustraire quelques fonds pour son usage personnel. Ou bien un collaborateur entreprenant, qui aurait trouvé moyen de subtiliser la clé quelques heures durant… Mon idole était toutefois au-dessus de tout soupçon.

« Je me demandai sans plus tarder ce que je devais faire pour le disculper aux yeux du monde. La preuve de son innocence était certes évidente, mais les gens semblaient croire en ce que leur révélait les journaux ; et les journaux, j'en étais convaincue, utilisaient ce bouc émissaire providentiel pour faire détourner de la vérité – le vol probable du directeur. Peut-être ce dernier possédait-il des actions dans la Gazette de Framboisy ? Je l'ignorais.

« Les voies qui me restaient ouvertes n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela. Je n'étais à l'époque qu'une enfant, ne l'oubliez pas !

« Ce qui me sembla le plus simple fut de me forger une réputation de justicière, une sorte de capital de crédibilité auprès du grand public. Les journaux adoreraient cela, j'en étais sûre – pensez donc, une figure masquée, indéfinissable, plus petite que la moyenne sans doute, mais néanmoins tout à fait capable de faire cesser tout crime dans notre bourgade ! Non, personne ne pourrait laisser passer cela.

« Une fois célèbre, acclamée, reconnue par tous, je n'aurais qu'à rouvrir l'enquête sur les agissements des uns et des autres au cours de la nuit fatidique. Je lèverais le voile d'opprobre qui ternissait l'homme masqué de mes rêves d'enfant, et une fois que j'aurais posé cet accomplissement à ses pieds, alors… peut-être daignerait-il me donner un regard, un signe de son assentiment, de sa considération ?

« L'espoir était vain, et je m'en rendais déjà compte, même à l'époque ; mais je ne voyais d'autre recours, et je pris la décision, une fois pour toutes, de faire mon mieux pour parvenir au but que je m'étais fixé. »

La jeune femme s'interrompit un instant, songeuse.

« Les années passèrent.

« Cette réputation, je finis par l'acquérir. Ce ne fut pas sans anicroches, non – la presse a la fâcheuse tendance de ne jamais mentionner vos exploits les plus hardis, alors qu'elle fait les gorges chaudes d'incidents mineurs que vous n'auriez jamais songé à divulguer. »

Son regard refléta l'espace d'un instant l'étincelle de malice qui lui était coutumière, avant de retrouver sa sobriété.

« J'étais sur le point de passer à l'étape suivante de mon plan, de relancer la question du cambriolage des Galeries Farfouillettes, quand je Le revis. »

à suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Une Brutale Désillusion**

« J'étais sur le point de passer à l'étape suivante de mon plan, de relancer la question du cambriolage des Galeries Farfouillettes, quand je Le revis. »

La jeune justicière était émue, cela se devinait aisément : si sa voix restait ferme, le timbre vibrait davantage qu'à l'accoutumée, et elle s'interrompait plus souvent que de raison. Son récit entrecoupé me tenait en haleine ; à chaque pause, je craignais qu'elle ne s'arrête, curieux comme je l'étais de connaître la suite de son récit ; ce n'est après tout pas tous les jours que l'on recueille un semblable témoignage.

« Ce fut par hasard, un hasard supplémentaire dans la longue série de coïncidences qui nous rapprocha.

« J'étais à Paris, en train de boucler une dernière enquête – il s'agissait une fois de plus du Masque d'Argent. Je n'avais pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui, mais je tenais à finir de démanteler sa dernière entreprise, un système ma foi assez ingénieux de contrefaçon de savonnettes marseillaises, utilisées dans un réseau complexe de blanchiment. Je comptais finir de rassembler toutes les pièces à conviction qui serviraient à garder ce joli monde derrière les barreaux avant de revenir à Framboisy ; alors seulement je pourrais mettre mon plan à exécution, et enfin blanchir la réputation de Rocamadour.

« C'est alors que mon plan, pourtant soigneusement échafaudé, s'effondra.

« Je me rendais à Bercy, antenne périphérique du réseau que j'étais en train d'annihiler, quand Il me prit par surprise.

« Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent faire sans piper mot. Je sais me battre, et ne me défends pas trop mal – c'est d'ailleurs le cas de le dire.

« Mais l'effet de surprise, la fatigue sans doute… mais il est inutile que je me cherche des excuses. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, il m'avait saisie, immobilisé le bras dans une clef particulièrement désagréable, et me chuchotait à l'oreille de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires – de quitter Paris sur-le-champ.

« Encore une fois, vous me connaissez suffisamment bien pour savoir que rien ne me met plus facilement la puce à l'oreille qu'un individu louche qui m'immobilise avant de proférer des menaces à l'encontre de ma personne et de mes activités. Bref, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour me tomber dessus, je m'étais fixé le but de mettre ce sinistre individu hors d'état de nuire, et si possible derrière les barreaux, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

« On ne m'attaque pas impunément, que diable.

« J'attendis donc patiemment qu'il relâche son étreinte ; dès l'instant propice arrivé, je me libérai, m'écartai vivement, et me retournai pour voir mon agresseur.

« La surprise me coupa presque mon élan.

« Mon adversaire n'était autre que l'homme masqué qui hantait mes rêves depuis trois ans. Celui-là même que je voulais laver de tout soupçon, celui que je désirais plus que tout voir libéré des accusations qui semblaient s'amonceler sur lui, celui-là venait de proférer des menaces à mon encontre !

« Mon sang se figea, ou plutôt déserta mon visage, à moins qu'il n'ait fait qu'un tour – c'est à vous autres scribouillards que viennent les meilleures images.

« Ma réaction du lui paraître suspecte ; il se tourna vivement vers moi, s'avança – et je me dérobai. On peut me surprendre, mais mes esquives sont imparables ; et avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de la situation, je lui avais échappé. Il me poursuivit, tenta de pénétrer les ombres qui nous entouraient, mais rien ne me trahit, et bientôt il fut contraint d'abandonner ses vaines recherches.

« Je n'étais pourtant pas bien loin. Perchée en haut d'un arbre, je le surveillais attentivement – vous savez bien que dans l'obscurité, les chats n'ont rien à m'envier. Quand il finit par perdre patience et faire demi-tour, je descendis de ma cachette improvisée et m'attachai à ses pas comme si je n'étais autre que son ombre (1).

« La chose n'était pas aisée pour autant. J'idolâtrais Rocamadour, je ne le nie pas ; mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il était simple à berner, bien au contraire. Il savait parfaitement que je le tenais en filature, fait que j'étais moi-même loin d'ignorer ; il se doutait certainement de chemin de mes réflexions. Cela faisait de notre pas de deux un petit jeu assez subtil, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'admiration mutuelle pour que jamais l'adversaire ne soit sous-estimé et que toujours demeure l'étincelle de plaisir qui fait de toute affaire une aventure. »

A ce point du récit, la jeune aventurière avait commencé à se livrer d'elle-même. L'œil vague et comme perdu dans son imagination, elle laissait couler les mots, sans plus prendre en compte ma présence. J'en avais comme un remords à sentir mon petit magnétophone tourner à quelques centimètres de mon cœur. Mais interrompre la narratrice ou même esquisser un geste pour arrêter l'enregistrement eut représenté un risque de briser la magie de l'instant, et mon âme de journaliste s'y refusait obstinément.

« Je le suivis donc » poursuivait-elle, sans avoir conscience du dilemme moral qui m'agitait, « je le suivis donc, tapie dans la pénombre, consciente du fait qu'il me savait là, derrière lui, collée à ses pas. Nous marchâmes longtemps, et je dois avouer m'être perdue, plan de Paris appris par cœur ou pas. Plus rien ne comptait que la silhouette de Celui que je suivais. Il se jouait de moi, disparaissait dans des chemins sombres comme pour me défier de le perdre des yeux, laissant tout juste suffisamment d'espace entre nous pour que j'aie une chance de le suivre. Nous jouions au chat et à la souris, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions – poursuivante ou pas, j'étais la souris, et il maîtrisait nos pas comme le plus virtuose des prédateurs.

« J'avais depuis longtemps perdu tout sens du temps et de l'orientation quand nous arrivâmes devant un vaste hangar. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme pour s'assurer que je le suive ; puis il s'approcha de la porte principale, sortit un instrument de sa poche – j'étais trop loin pour vraiment discerner de quoi il s'agissait – et la serrure céda.

« Je ne voulais pas être en reste ; fidèle à mes traditions personnelles, j'escaladai aussitôt le mur. Une lucarne opportunément placée m'offrait une vue imprenable sur le spectacle qu'il avait choisi de m'offrir – car il se savait observé, le bougre !

« Il alluma une lampe au centre de la pièce, et je découvris avec stupeur une presse et des piles de billets soigneusement empilés et épinglés. Sous mes yeux ébahis, Rocamadour entreprit de saisir pile après pile et de remplir carton sur carton. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il avait évacué ce qui devait représenter une véritable petite fortune dans une camionnette garée juste devant l'issue de secours. Il eut le culot de saluer la lucarne avant de prendre à son tour la poudre d'escampette.

« Je ne voulais pas y croire. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir plus avant, je plongeai depuis ma lucarne, atterris juste devant la presse, et entrepris d'explorer les environs. Partout des piles de cartons, des chiffons, de l'encre…

Mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas que des sirènes de police retentirent.

Le bandit avait alerté les forces de l'ordre avant même de venir récolter son butin. Comment, je l'ignorais. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux vains atermoiements… Si je n'agissais pas, mes instants étaient comptés. Les hommes du commissaire Maigrelet n'ont pas l'habitude de plaisanter, et tout indiquait qu'elles étaient bien à mes trousses.

Pour m'exprimer vulgairement, j'étais cuite.

(1) Métaphore relâchée qui porte gravement atteinte au niveau général de la copie – note désapprobatrice de Mlle Bigoudi au bas du cahier.


	4. Chapter 4

La Première Aventure – ¾

**Une dernière confrontation**

« Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour – c'est là le privilège des héros de mon espèce, nos temps de réaction sont tout à fait raisonnables, même lorsque nous tombons tout droit dans le piège de nos ennemis jurés.

« M'échapper par l'une ou l'autre des portes était impossible – j'entendais déjà les policiers entourer le bâtiment, et toute tentative de fuite ne se solderait que par une capture humiliante. D'un autre côté, la lucarne d'où je venais de sauter était trop élevée pour que je songe l'atteindre à nouveau, même en bondissant depuis une des presses clandestines. Non, l'issue semblait tout aussi compromise qu'une héroïne de roman à quatre sous qui vient de pénétrer les appartements particuliers de son admirateur (1).

« Le temps faisait défaut, aussi n'eus-je d'autre choix que de m'enfiler (2) derrière un établi, adressant une prière muette aux autorités suprêmes pour que leurs équivalents terrestres ne fassent pas montre de trop de zèle.

« On entra dans le hangar, torches à la main. La tension devenait palpable. Le commissaire Maigrelet lui-même, d'ordinaire peu enclin à mettre la main à la pâte, avait pris en personne la tête de ses troupes – après tout, saisir Fantômette, la fameuse Fantômette qui si longtemps lui avait démontré sa propre incompétence, et la saisir dans une situation délictuelle, quel délice !

« Je décidai donc de ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. J'arrachai mon bonnet, mon masque d'un geste vif ; il s'en fallut d'un instant pour que je me défasse également de ma cape. Il ne me resta plus alors qu'à m'allonger dans la posture d'un témoin innocent qu'on aurait assommé et à attendre que les policiers ne me 'découvrent'.

« Ils ne tardèrent pas, et ce fut le commissaire Maigrelet lui-même qui me surprit. » La jeune justicière s'interrompit à ce point du récit et eut un petit sourire de part elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais tenu les forces de l'ordre en haute estime.

« Il eut l'air tout étonné de me voir là – mais, plus étonnant encore, l'idée que je pouvais être Fantômette ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit. Il ne vit qu'une jeune fille sans défense et s'empressa à mes côtés avec un dévouement qui frisait l'inconvenance. Je ne tardai donc pas à revenir à moi et c'est d'un pas encore chancelant, soutenue pas le bras secourable du commissaire en personne, que je quittai le hangar. Par chance, un taxi se trouvait dans les parages, et je le hélai derechef, sans que mon nouvel ange gardien ne trouve l'occasion de lancer un petit interrogatoire que j'aurais été bien en peine d'honorer de ma sincérité.

« J'indiquai au chauffeur de me conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais laissé mon cyclomoteur, car il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Quoi, mon cher Œil, vos regards surpris me vexent ! Pensiez vous que je n'avais pas de plan de secours ? Vous me décevez. Ne me faites-vous donc pas davantage confiance ? »

Le sourire narquois de la jeune femme réapparut au coin de ses lèvres, mais cette fois c'est à moi qu'il était adressé. Si, je lui faisais confiance, mais je n'étais que trop conscient que la réciproque n'eût pas été sage – mon magnétophone tournait toujours, et chaque minute de son récit passait ainsi à la postérité, contrairement au souhait qu'elle avait clairement exprimé.

« Toujours est-il, reprit-elle, que je retrouvai mon fidèle destrier, et, sur le guidon, le récepteur de mon dispositif radio, celui-là même qui indiquait où se trouvait l'émetteur. Allons, dites-moi que vous l'aviez deviné. Lors de notre brève lutte, avant que je ne le reconnaisse, j'avais réussi à l'épingler sur ses vêtements. S'il ne se changeait pas d'ici là, s'il ne remarquait rien et s'il restait à moins de trois kilomètres de mon récepteur, j'avais là de quoi le retrouver, où qu'il aille.

« J'armai le dispositif d'un léger coup de pouce et je gardai les yeux bien fixés sur le minuscule écran. Tout d'abord, rien, et le doute m'étreignit, mais au bout d'une interminable minute un point lumineux se mit à clignoter dans le coin supérieur gauche. 'Direction : nord-nord-ouest', murmuré-je entre mes dents avant d'enfourcher mon bolide et de m'élancer à sa poursuite.

« La nuit fut longue ; je ne vous endormirai pas par les détails. Comme averti par un sixième sens, Rocamadour devait se douter de ma présence à ses trousses, et il changea plusieurs fois de direction au rythme d'un itinéraire toujours plus sinueux. J'eus le plus grand mal à ne pas me laisser distancer : toujours cette limite de trois kilomètres me menaçait, au-delà de laquelle mon mouchard ne me serait plus d'aucune utilité. Je ne pouvais non plus trop me rapprocher de lui : un criminel de son envergure n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de l'enfant que j'étais encore si seulement il parvenait à me repérer, j'en étais consciente.

« Vers trois heures du matin, juste quand mon cyclomoteur commençait à menacer de tomber en panne d'essence, il s'arrêta. Je fis également halte, toujours à bonne distance, et attendis, les yeux rivés sur mon récepteur, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il fallut bientôt me rendre à l'évidence : soit il s'était débarrassé de l'émetteur, soit il avait trouvé un abri pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

« Je m'approchai avec maintes précautions. La camionnette était garée devant une grange isolée. Je tentai d'ouvrir la portière, mais elle était verrouillée ; il en alla de même pour la porte de la grange.

« Le moment était venu d'appeler ce chez commissaire à la rescousse. J'avais repéré une cabine téléphonique vers laquelle je me dirigeai au pas de gymnastique. Entendre la voix de Fantômette agit sur l'esprit du brave homme comme autant de dynamite sous le siège d'un archevêque, et je fus bientôt assurée qu'il se dirigeait vers ma présente retraite avec tout l'équivalent métaphorique d'une comète de feu sacré dans l'arrière-train.

« Il s'agissait toutefois de ne pas laisser mon gibier s'échapper entre-temps. Je retournai à la grange et découvris après inspection un léger vide entre le mur et le toit, dans lequel une personne de mon agilité et de ma corpulence pouvait aisément se glisser. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : je fus bientôt juchée à califourchon sur la poutre maîtresse de la charpente avec une vue imprenable sur Rocamadour, ce même Rocamadour que j'avais si longtemps idolâtré, allongé à même le sol et visiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

« Quelque chose dut l'avertir de ma présence. Il tressaillit, se retourna, et s'éveilla soudain. Il parcourut la grange des yeux et ne tarda pas à me voir. 'Tiens donc, me fit-il, vous, encore vous !'

« Bravache, je ne pus que croiser les bras sur ma poitrine en l'assurant que des renforts étaient en route. J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que des coups retentirent sur la porte, comme pour confirmer mes dires, accompagnés de la voix de stentor de notre commissaire favori. 'Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous m'avez retrouvé, continua-t-il sans ciller, je préfère penser que vous avez usé de pouvoirs surnaturels sans quoi je serais resté maître du jeu. Vous m'avez eu ! Mais tout n'est pas surnaturel. Tenez !'

« Il me lança un petit instrument que j'attrapai au vol. 'Voilà qui vous sera certainement utile pour parler aux serrures rétives, maîtresse…' Il fit une petite révérence narquoise et se retourna vers la porte qui tombait déjà sous les coups de la police sans plus accorder d'importance à ma présence.

« Je ne voulais pas le voir menotté. Je m'esquivai donc avant que Maigrelet ne puisse agir. Quand ils ressortirent de la grange par la grande porte, en ordre de marche, j'étais déjà à distance respectable, sur mon fidèle cyclomoteur, le petit rossignol toujours serré dans mon poing. »

Fantômette défit le haut de son justaucorps et me montra le petit objet que je connaissais bien – j'avais bien souvent eu l'occasion de l'observer en train de s'en servir au cours de ses enquêtes.

« Il ne m'a jamais quittée depuis ce jour, » fit-elle, l'air triste soudain.

(1) C'est pourtant d'ordinaire l'admirateur qui se charge de pénétrer l'intimité de ce genre d'héroïne… (Note égrillarde de Françoise)

(2) Ce genre de « littérature » devrait être proscrit à notre jeunesse (Note désapprobatrice de Mlle Bigoudi)

_Notes de l'auteure : Pardon pour le long hiatus. Ceci était le dernier chapitre ; l'épilogue est déjà écrit et sera posté ici même dans les vingt-quatre heures. Merci d'avoir suivi aussi longtemps :) _


	5. Chapter 5

bcenterEpilogue/center/b

**Epilogue**

Fantômette se tut alors ; je me détournai, et saisis l'occasion pour enfin débrancher mon magnétophone. La journée reprit son cours – je devais avoir un article en retard, et la jeune femme ne manquait pas non plus d'occupations.

J'aurais sans aucun doute archivé cette courte confession sans plus y songer, en attendant une hypothétique permission de la publier, si un incident ne m'avait pas replongé dans les confidences que m'avait faites Fantômette.

Cela eut lieu quelques mois après cet après-midi pluvieux que vous avez épié par magnétophone interposé. Une fois de plus, la jeune aventurière et moi-même nous trouvions à table, devant un copieux petit-déjeuner et de nombreux journaux. Elle dévorait _Die Zeit_ et deux œufs à la coque ; je parcourais _France-Soir_ d'un œil distrait en recouvrant une tartine de confiture, quand une rubrique attira mon regard. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation, et, avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, Fantômette saisit à son tour la page incriminée.

« La vie à Cayenne ne manque pas de poivre » pouvait-on lire en deuxième colonne.

« Le célèbre cambrioleur Rocamadour est décédé hier dans l'infirmerie du pénitencier d'Outre-Mer, à la suite d'une tentative d'évasion avortée. 'Il s'agit clairement d'un accident' rapporte le médecin légiste, qui note 'des lésions cérébrales causées par une chute importante, ayant entraîné la mort à la suite d'un coma profond'. Les autorités n'écartent pas pour autant la thèse du suicide – le personnage n'en était en effet pas à sa première escalade sur mur glissant, et aurait sans doute pu éviter sa chute fatale, seul hic d'une évasion autrement planifiée et exécutée de main de maître.

« 'Les mesures de sécurité seront évidemment renforcées' a déclaré le commissaire général Pomme, en charge de la sécurité du pénitencier. 'Des rondes seront désormais organisées régulièrement avec des chiens de garde, et les policiers chargés de la sécurité seront impérativement équipés de lampes de poche pour prévenir toute tentative d'évasion nocturne'. Que nos lecteurs soient donc rassurés, les bandits sont sous bonne garde ! »

Le visage de Fantômette s'était fermé à la lecture. Elle se leva brusquement, ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes, elle qui d'ordinaire se mouvait avec la grâce d'un chat, et quitta la pièce sans souffler mot.

Je me gardai bien d'empiéter sur sa solitude, et la laissai tranquille toute la matinée durant, sans toutefois oser m'écarter trop. A midi, je déposai un plateau de nourriture devant sa porte, mais elle ne réagit pas à mon coup sur sa porte.

Il fallut un coup de téléphone pour enfin la faire sortir. Le commissaire Maigrelet l'appela en début d'après-midi, pour lui faire part de la dernière évasion du Furet et de sa bande. Sa présence aux alentours de Mesrosiers-Fleuris était nécessaire, attendue même.

Elle fit une remarque assez désobligeante sur les qualités et capacités des forces de l'ordre, assortie de quelques commentaires de choix sur leur parentèle, puis sortit enfiler son justaucorps. Ses yeux secs étincelaient derrière le masque, la cape voltigea – et de Fantômette, je ne vis bientôt plus que le pompon, puis plus rien.

Je contemplai longtemps l'allée qu'elle venait de quitter, sans mot dire, avant de lâcher un soupir et de partir à mon tour. Ma vie elle aussi continuait, j'avais un article à rédiger, mes mémoires à mettre à jour, mon blog à publier, et un cœur lourd n'y changerait rien.

J'avais depuis longtemps compris que mon rôle à ses côtés était mineur – collecter ses archives, lui servir de repoussoir sans doute ; mais je venais seulement de saisir que jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser dans ses bonnes grâces avec le menu passe-partout qui jamais ne quittait la poche de son justaucorps.

FIN


End file.
